Mr. Satan
Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |alias = Mr. Satan |debut = |birthday = Age 736 |gender = Male |race = Earthling |age = |height = 188 cm |weight = 94 kg |status = Alive |residence = Satan's Estate |occupation = Martial Artist |jva = Mayumi Tanaka |eva = Mike McFarland }} Mark, commonly known by his stage name "Mr. Satan", is the world champion of the Tenkaichi Budoukai. He is the former husband of the deceased Miguel, the father of Videl, and the grandfather of Pan. Appearance Personality Relationships Miguel Videl Son Gohan Pan Abilities and Power Attacks * : History Past When Mark was young, he attended a dojo known as "Satan Castle" and quickly became the world champion and named himself "Mr. Satan". One day, at a bar in South City while on tour, Satan and his martial arts master mocked Taopaipai’s hairstyle. His master was killed, and Satan was heavily injured. After this incident, Satan solemnly swore never to fight anyone whose true identity he did not know, or anyone who seemed crazy strong.Saikyo Jump June 2014 Issue Andriods and Cell Arc Majin-Boo Arc Dragon Ball: The Return of Son Gokou and Friends!! Gods of the Universe Saga Battle of Gods Four years after Majin-Boo's defeat, Satan attended Bulma's birthday party with Boo at Capsule Corporation. At one point, Satan was thirsty, so he asked Brief to get him a drink, but he did not recognize who he was. Gyuumaoh and Chi-Chi told him that he was Bulma's father and the richest guy in the world. Satan was sorry for the confusion and got Brief a cola for his apologies. When Beerus and Whis had arrived and were hanging out at Bulma's party, Satan was drunk and challenged Beerus to a fight. However, he passed out because he was too drunk. Later, Beerus got angry because of Boo did not share his pudding. Gokou showed up and summoned Shenron for help to make a Super Saiyan God. The process needed six righteous Saiyans. Before they knew of the sixth, Satan thought that he was needed for the ritual, but Videl revealed that she was pregnant. The Super Saiyan God was created, so Gokou and Beerus had their battle. Satan watched the match from Bulma's aircraft. Beerus won in the end but did not destroy Earth, and he returned home. God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga Sometime after the defeat of Majin-Boo, Satan visited Vegeta and offered him 100,000,000 zenny, but Vegeta declined.Dragon Ball Super Manga Volume 1 Later, Satan appeared at Gokou's farming location. He offered to give 100,000,000 zenny to Gokou and Goten because he was received the World Peace Prize and awarded 100,000,000 zenny but decided Gokou and his family should have the money. Gokou was reluctant in taking the money because of the quantity, but Goten suggested that he take the money so he would not have to work and could train at the Kaioh's. After considering it, Gokou accepted the money but in exchange, Satan wanted Gokou to keep it a secret.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 1 Golden Freeza Arc Sixth Universe Arc Anime Manga Universe Survival Arc Peaceful World Arc Baby Arc Super Android No. 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 Major Battles *Mr. Satan vs. Spopovitch *25th Tenkaichi Budoukai Battle Royale **Satan vs. Android No. 18 Trivia *Toriyama said if he were to draw another Dragon Ball manga, he would have Mr. Satan as the protagonist in a gag manga along with Boo.Daizenshu 4: World Guide *Toriyama thinks Mr. Satan is a gourmet. *Satan's hobbies are golf and auctions. *Satan's favorite food is high-class steak. *Satan's favorite vehicle is high-class cars (Satan model). *When there are no battles or on days off, Mr. Satan appears at events.Chozenshu 1: Story and World Guide *Satan's real name, , is an anagram of akuma, meaning devil. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters